


97. Fear

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Series: 100 Theme Challenge [Old] [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo





	97. Fear

It was an unnatural fear. He created him and yet was frightened of the creature. Covered in pale yellow fur with eyes being an even paler yellow that almost appeared to be a silver-white, a muzzle full of sharp canines, large claws, and a taste for blood.

Even though Josh was scared of what Scarefactor would and could do, he couldn’t help but put his trust into the other no matter how wrong it seemed. Mismatched eyes gazed down at the large head lying in his lap.

For such a destructive creature, Scarefactor was quite calm when they were alone. It also helped that the wolf would protect from anything if it were harmful to him. The young scientist smiled a small content smile, relaxing under the heavy weight on his legs and just letting his hand run through thick fur.

There would always be a slight fear tingling at the back of his mind but Josh could easily ignore it for the time being, but if it comes down to Scarefactor losing it, he’s not sure if he could destroy him. But until that day comes, he would enjoy the time they have together.


End file.
